


Twitter Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus teaches Harry to appreciate what's in front of him.





	Twitter Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 749: Severus and Social Media: Twitter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Twitter Temptation

~

Severus knew something was off the moment he emerged from his shop. Usually, his walk home was uneventful, but that evening, people were nudging each other, staring at him.

Even at the grocer’s, people stared, and he could hear their mobiles chiming. Shopping quickly, Severus approached the counter. 

The assistant gaped at him, a gormless expression on his face.

“Are my groceries free this evening?” deadpanned Severus. “Because, if so—”

“Sorry! No.” The man began ringing him up. “It’s just my first time talking to a genuine Twitter celebrity.” 

Severus frowned. “A what now?” 

And that’s when his world changed. 

~

“…see? Here’s one about your robes and how they have a life of their own.” The shop assistant grinned. “I wondered about that in school.”

Speechless, Severus scrolled through a Twitter page called “@realpotions”. The messages (tweets?) were pithy, clever. And he was popular, whoever he was. 

“This isn’t me,” he told the assistant, returning his mobile.

“Well sure you’d _say_ that.” The man handed him his bill. “But when you posted a picture, we knew it was you.” 

“A picture?” 

Picking up his mobile once more, the assistant scrolled through, pulling something up. “Here.” 

Severus looked. “Potter!” he growled. 

~

Severus waited until he was home to send the Howler. He had almost finished preparing his dinner before someone knocked at the door. 

“Potter?” 

“Yes it’s me. I can explain.” 

Throwing open the door, Severus glared at Potter, who looked apologetic. “I can’t wait to hear why you created a Twitter account for me without my knowledge!” 

Potter walked in. “But I _told_ you I was doing that!” 

“What? When?” 

“Remember several weeks back when we were talking about ways to publicise your shop? I mentioned the worldwide wizarding web. And Twitter.” 

Severus huffed. “You never said you’d impersonate me!” 

~

“It wasn’t _impersonation_.” Potter cleared his throat. “I just wanted you to see how useful Twitter could be.” 

Severus snorted. “All it seems useful for is distraction! I couldn’t even shop in peace.” 

Potter frowned. “That’s weird. It’s been up for weeks, I wonder why it’s getting more traffic today?” And pulling out his mobile, he began typing on it.

Shaking his head, Severus turned away. “This is obviously going to take a while. I’m making dinner, would you—?”

“That’d be brilliant!” Potter blushed as Severus raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m a bachelor. I was probably going to have crisps.” 

~

“One day I’ll learn how to cook like this,” sighed Potter, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Didn’t you cook for the Dursleys?” 

“Yes.” Potter scowled. “Which may be why I hate it now. Still, if I could make my food taste like this— Oh! Almost forgot.” Picking up his mobile, he began typing. 

“What are you doing now?” Severus asked, sending the dishes to the sink with a wave of his hand. 

“Tweeting a picture of our meal!” Potter grinned. “I added a blurb about how delicious it was and how you used herbs from your shop.” 

Severus groaned. 

~

Over brandy, Potter explained Twitter. “There,” he said once Severus grasped the basics. “All you need now is a mobile and you’re set.” 

“I refuse to get one of those horrid things.”

“What? Why are they horrid?” 

Severus snorted. “I see people on them all day. They pay more attention to those devices than to their companions. I’ve even seen people at dinner together not speaking, just…tweeting.” 

Potter nodded. “Point. It can cause barriers between people.” 

“In my experience,” murmured Severus, “people rarely see what’s right before them.” And as Potter blinked at him, Severus leaned in, kissing him. 

~

When Potter responded, Severus deepened the kiss. Severus had Potter on his back on the sofa by the time they broke for air. “Wow,” whispered Potter. 

Severus exhaled. “Hopefully that was…acceptable?” 

“Acceptable?” Laughing, Potter looped his arms around Severus’ neck, dragging him down. “More than!” 

Potter’d just started fumbling with the buttons on Severus’ robes when his mobile chirped, making them both jump. 

“Sorry,” said Potter, picking up his mobile. But instead of checking his Twitter, he turned it off, tossing it aside. 

“Aren’t you going to check that?” asked Severus.

“Nope. I’m paying attention to what’s before me.” 

~

Potter clearly knew what he wanted. When, naked, they got to Severus’ bed, Potter was quick to climb atop Severus, straddling him. “May I ride you?” he asked. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about for ages.”

Severus groaned. “I believe I can handle that.” 

Conjuring lubricant, Potter coated Severus’ cock. When he positioned Severus at his entrance, Severus helped him, and when he began sliding down, taking Severus deep, it was all Severus could do not to come immediately.

Potter came first, spurting everywhere, Severus coming once he was done.

Afterwards, sated, Severus smiled. Perhaps Twitter wasn’t useless after all.

~

“Are you tweeting?” asked Severus.

Potter, wearing nothing but his pants, nodded. “Just a picture I took of you while you were sleeping.” 

Severus, about to sip his tea, froze. “What?” 

Potter laughed. “I’m joking. I won’t tweet anything personal involving us until you give me permission.” 

Severus drank, soothing his suddenly dry throat. “So you hope to have more opportunities to take incriminating photographs, do you?” 

“Absolutely.” Potter raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you wondered why I hang about your shop so much?” 

“Presumably because you fancied me.” 

Potter snorted. “But did you _know_?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
